A refrigerator can include a cabinet having a bottom wall, a top wall, a rear wall and a pair of opposing side walls defining a storage compartment. The refrigerator can further include a door movably coupled to the cabinet for providing selective access to the storage compartment. In some example, the refrigerator can include a mullion portion that divides the storage compartment into a first compartment having a first volume and a second compartment having a second volume. One of the first and second compartments can be a fresh-food compartment while the other of the first and second compartments is a freezer compartment.